InuYasha The Feudal Times
by Shinigami Light Yagami
Summary: InuYasha and friends are attacked by surprise by two half demons who are currently working for Inuyasha. They are "saved" by Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Or are they?


InuYasha

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Feudal Japan. Everything was quiet and peaceful. That was until Inuyasha flew past. He was fighting with another of his rivals, Tahu the Steel Demon. Tahu was around 7 feet, and he was extremely muscular. He wore a jacket that could barely fit him. He had short hair with one large bang of hair that covered half of his right eye. Tahu also wore khaki pants that were very baggy. He wore a bandanna as well. Everything that Tahu wore was White. Even his hair was white. Tahu had a deep voice that was like a grown man. He had loads of authority in his voice.

Tahu's body was practically made of steel and he was very hard to beat. The only way to defeat him was by burning his body or by getting him close to heat. Inuyasha had recently infused his blade with heat, but he could only use it in extreme danger or if somebody he loves is in danger.

Inuyasha was going head to head with Tahu, nobody was winning, and nobody was losing.

Meanwhile, while they were fighting; Miroku and Sango were fighting Tahu's girlfriend, Samantha the Aqua Shape shifter.

Samantha was about 5'6 inches tall. She was very slightly muscular and had very large boobs. She wore a Kimono that didn't cover her boobs all the way. It was like a heart without the top part, almost like a baby's bottom's shape. She wore long boots that went up to her thighs and gloves that went up to her shoulders. She also had a bandanna; under the bandanna she had long aqua blue hair that went down to her back. Everything that Samantha wore was dark blue. She had skin that was on the border between dark and light. Samantha's voice was that of a child on the borderline of adolescence, but a little deeper.

Samantha attacked with a skinny sword that shot out water blasts.

Samantha "Hehe, come on, can't you guys do better than that?"

Sango "Miroku she's strong!"

Miroku "Yes Sango, but we have to do the best we can until Kagome comes back."

Kagome has recently become their team's strongest member next to Inuyasha. Ever since Kikyo and Sesshomaru got together, Kagome and Inuyasha have trained harder than ever to become stronger than their rivals. Kagome now has reached the power where she can match up to Kikyo, and barely win.

Samantha "Please, that weak priestess can't beat me. She still can barely match up to Kikyo!"

Then an arrow barely missed Samantha and Tahu at the same time.

Kagome "Leave…..my….friends….alone!"

Sango and Miroku both grinned at Kagome. Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off of Tahu. Instead, he just kept slashing to no avail. His sword kept bouncing off Tahu's body.

Inuyasha "Bout' time you came!"

Kagome "*smile* Inuyasha."

Tahu then turned to Inuyasha as he was slashing at his body.

Tahu "Are you slashing at me?"

Inuyasha "*angrily* What the hell do you think?!"

Kagome "We won't lose to you two!"

Samantha flipped her long hair.

Samantha "And what are you going to do about it?"

Kagome set another arrow in."

Kagome "I'm going to shoot your head off!"

Samantha and Tahu laughed. Sango and Miroku were confused at what was so funny.

Miroku "What is so funny about what Kagome said?"

Tahu "From what we hear from Master Naraku, you are the weakest person on this team next to the little fox demon."

Kagome "N-Naraku? You two work for Naraku?"

Tahu "Yes we do. Is there a problem Kagome?"

Inuyasha "Ya damn right there is! Since you're working for that BASTARD, I'll have no regrets cutting your head off!"

Tahu and Samantha laughed again.

Inuyasha "What the hell is so funny?!"

Samantha "You can barely kill Kagura, dumbass. How can you ever hope to defeat us if you can't even beat Kagura?"

Inuyasha then started getting very angry.

Inuyasha "You know what?! WINDSCAR!"

He then shot the windscar at Tahu and Samantha. Samantha jumped behind Tahu, and he took all of the blast. Inuyasha showed a big smile, not knowing that his rival was still alive. When the dust cleared up Inuyasha's smile disappeared.

Inuyasha "What the hell?!"

Tahu "Like we said, you can't kill us."

Kagome "Then maybe THIS will!"

Kagome shot out one of her purified arrows. It pierced Tahu in the shoulder. Tahu took out the arrow and grabbed his hurt shoulder.

Tahu "What the hell? Where did that power come from?"

Samantha "Is this the same priestess Lord Naraku described?"

Kagura, watching from above, was surprised at what she just witnessed.

Kagura "(This can't be that girl! Where did she receive such power?)"

Kagura then felt another power approaching from the east. She then looked to see what it was. Kagome and the others also looked. Kagome sensed a jewel shard.

Kagome "Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard."

Inuyasha "That either means Naraku is here, or…."

Koga then ran next past Inuyasha and held Kagome's hands.

Inuyasha "……HEY!!!"

Koga "Hey there Kagome."

Kagome "Hi Koga *Smile*"

"So YOU'RE Kagome, you're much cuter than Koga described."

Koga "Ah Fairy, where have you been?"

Fairy is just as how her name describes her, a fairy. She has huge light green fairy wings on her back and a dress that goes to her calves. The dress has long sleeves and has a turtleneck, her dress is also light green. She has long light green hair that has two circular patterns on the side. She has short light green gloves that go to her biceps. She never touches the ground, and she's always spraying dust.

She attacks using specific fairy dusts. She has different fairy dust for anything she basically needs. From attacking and defending to getting her food, it doesn't matter what it was, she has fairy dust for it. Each set of dust has a specific color. So just about every set of dust has a different dust.

Fairy "I saw somebody who caught my eye, so I went to greet them."

Koga "Really? Who was it?"

Fairy smiled a very broad smile. She had the face of an innocent child and the voice of one too.

Fairy "Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha "What the hell?! What is he doing around here?"

Fairy "*smile* don't worry, he wasn't even headed over here. Him and Kikyo were both headed north. Jaken and Rin of course were with them. But they were lagging behind on that odd chimera of theirs."

Miroku "Why would Sesshomaru and Kikyo be heading north?"

Sango "Maybe Naraku is in that direction."

Tahu "Trust me; Naraku is no where in that direction."

Kagura kept staring at Tahu and Samantha; she was trying to figure out why Naraku kept them so close to him.

"Dragon strike!"

A lightning-like attacked barely missed everyone there.

Everyone turned their heads to see who threw the attack at them. However, to Samantha and Tahu's horror, it was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru "So where is he then?"

Kikyo "And do not try to run *sets arrow* because I shall not miss."

Samantha and Tahu both stood scared, staring at Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Samantha and Tahu looked at each other smiling.

Samantha then transformed into an armadillo. Tahu grabbed her and threw her past Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Kikyo turned towards Samantha with her bow still ready to shoot. Samantha laughed and shot water at Kikyo and Sesshomaru.

Kikyo "What?!"

The water hit both Sesshomaru and Kikyo. After their guard was down Tahu shot steel knives at them. Sesshomaru then struck the knives down before they made contact with the two of them.

Sesshomaru "You obviously have underestimated our strength."

Samantha "*Shocked* Grrrr."

Samantha then shot some more water at them, but this time Kikyo was ready and shot through the water with a purified arrow. It barely missed Samantha's shoulder.

Kikyo "The next one *readies arrow* WON'T miss."

Samantha then gasped, and transformed into a rat. Kikyo gasped and searched for her.

Sesshomaru "Kikyo, there!"

Sesshomaru and Kikyo looked to the right of them and saw a small blue rat. The rat then looked at them and scurried off to Tahu's shoulder. The rat transformed into Samantha.

Miroku "Now I see why they call her the Aqua Shape shifter."

Inuyasha "It doesn't matter what they call her, *aims sword at her* I'm gonna cut her down. WINDSCAR!"

Inuyasha shot another windscar at Samantha and Tahu. Tahu this time dodged it. Samantha looked at Tahu with wide eyes. When they looked at what was where they were, they both gasped with wide eyes. Where they were just standing was an arrow with smoke radiating from it in a huge 30-yard long crater.

Samantha "W-what the hell?! When did Kikyo shoot that arrow?"

Samantha and Tahu both looked at Kikyo.

Tahu "Lets go Samantha."

Samantha "Right"

They then left. But Kikyo was shocked herself. She had not shot that arrow, Kagome did.


End file.
